Towa (BSC)
| age = 18 200+ years | gender = Male | height =168 cm 181 cm | weight =55 kg 65 kg | eyes = Red | hair = Dark Blue | bloodtype = O | unusual features = Unique, Unusual, Stifling and Overwhelming Spiritual energy Able to use Hollow and Shinigami abilities | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Urahara Shop Soul Society | occupation =God of the Henkei Lord of Hueco Mundo Shop trainee | team = The Four Kings of Eternity, the Henkei and their Hollow/Arrancar army | previous team = Defenders of Karakura Town | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Kisuke Urahara | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo Urahara Shop | marital status = Mated | education = Osmosis from multiple sources | family = Kisuke Urahara | status = Alive | shikai = Mugen Saikuru | bankai = Eien Saikuru | resurrección = Jikan Saikuruāmā}} Towa ''(東和), also known by his adopted name '''Akirameru ''(諦める)' or '''Akira', is a main character and briefly an antagonist within the Bleach Shirokuro Chronicles. Towa was born from the negative energies of the Hogyoku and the wishes and desires of Sōsuke Aizen during his imprisonment, in turn the Hogyoku crafted for its consciousness a body and transferred its reality warping powers and consciousness into it, his destructive consciousness would remain dormant however until enough Spiritual energy was absorbed in his presence to cause his rapid growth and awakening. Biography Early Life Creation Towa was created during the tenure of Sōsuke Aizen's imprisonment of the lowest level of the underground prison of Soul Society, the negative emotions and wishes of the former Lord of Hueco Mundo caused the Hogyoku to attempt to fulfill them, on its own terms given that its Vessel was imprisoned and compromised. The Hogyoku could only safely use enough power however to create young body for itself and transfer its consciousness and power into it, before using an immense amount of power over a large area in Hueco Mundo to throw off the Shinigami from the truth, leading to the creation of the Henkei from the living and dead of that world's community. Discovery Towa was later discovered by Kisuke Urahara as a homeless and memoryless boy with a "hungry look in his eyes", Kisuke adopted the youth and named him Akirameru, the abandoned. Shirokuro Chronicles Personality and traits In his true form, Towa is cunning, passionate, cruel and malicious. The rules of humans hold absolutely no meaning to him, he is willing to kill as many people as necessary to complete his goal or to get his point across, when he gets attached to something however he becomes rather obsessive. He is also impulsive, stubborn, hot tempered, and sometimes arrogant to even his friends and rivals. In his young form, Towa is fearless, loves fighting, although he is immature and not well suited for teamwork. He has no problem rushing to his death, so long as he can fight and defeat enemies, he has the desire to surpass the legendary Ichigo Kurosaki and become a God - a goal probably in relation to his power in his True form. Physical Appearance Towa is a tall man with a clear skin tone, long dark blue hair, intense crimson eyes, arms have golden gauntlets, shoulders have golden spaulders, wearing a long white robe with a black stripe in the middle, at the bottom of this (to the ankles) has some details in black surrounding, amidst the protective covering his shoulders and chest, is an ornament or red glass, as in his arms and chest boots are of a yellow color, almost reaching gold, covered with a huge red coat. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Immortality' - Towa is ageless and will live forever, if given the chance. He does not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe, although he can do so by choice. He cannot catch illnesses or diseases. *'Immeasurable Spiritual Power' - In his young form, Towa had an unmastered Spiritual power that caused Tessai Tsukabishi some caution around him, due to sensing the similar oppressive strength of the Hogyoku. *'Superhuman Strength' - Towa's strength, even while in his young form, is described as terrifying and he often fought with his fists alone. In his True form, he was able to catch Kenpachi Zaraki's full-powered slash with the tip of his index finger alone, Kisuke Urahara theorized that Towa was an entity of pure negative Spiritual Energy on par with the Soul King and theoretically being the militant foretold antithesis to the Soul King himself. *'Superhuman Speed & Reflexes' - *'Reality warping' - A latent ability that is inaccessible in his young form and mentality, it allows Towa to be able to warp his body between a young man and a teenager, and gave him whilst still a consciousness in the Hogyoku the ability to create the Henkei to be his servants. Trivia *His True name, Towa, is a japanese word that could mean multiple words centered around a specific theme: "forever, perpetuity, permanence, eternity, permanency, infinity". *His adopted name, Akirameru, is a japanese word meaning: "give up, abandon". *His Japanese voice actor is "Yū Mizushima" for his young form and "Kenichi Suzumura" for his True form, his English voice actor in both forms is "Matthew Erickson". *During the final chapters of the "Four Kings Arc", Towa is revealed to be the main target that the Four Kings are seeking to retrieve, shortly afterwards he awakens and becomes the main antagonist of the Arc. Category:Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Alive